


80 and 08

by arurun



Series: mafiosi don't play with imaginary fairies! [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurun/pseuds/arurun
Summary: Yamamoto doesn't know why there's an egg in his bed, but hey, it's interesting.





	80 and 08

Yamamoto Takeshi, nine years old, eyed the egg he found on his bed.

Usually, when people wake up to find something on their bed, they usually feel creeped out, weirded out, or just plain 'what?', but Takeshi has had enough of exaggerated reactions.

In fact, he just felt excited.

It's an egg! It was definitely not a chicken egg, though. It was a little too big for that-- and it was a dark blue, with a light blue rain cloud on it.  _It seemed like an Easter Egg,_ he had joked. He carefully picked it up, holding it carefully in his hands, cradling it like it was a baby chick--

It was warm. It wasn't food. It was an egg that held a living creature inside of it.

"Well then, I wonder what it'll hatch into?" he chuckled.

 

-

 

Baseball was Takeshi's favorite sport. He loved it so much. Club activities were something Takeshi always enjoyed.

The pitcher shot the ball at him.

Takeshi focused. He let instinct take over as he noticed the ball coming towards him. Gripping the bat and getting into position--

_**"Chara change!"** _

A blue bandanna popped into appearance at his head, unbeknownst to himself. Instantly, his eyes narrowed into complete seriousness. He seemed to glare at the ball-- a wide, uncharacteristic grin stretched across his face.

His swing was strong, wide, and perfectly accurate.

The baseball flew wide-- wide, too wide, and flew high into the sky. It vanished, disappearing with a sparkle in the distance.

The bandanna on his head disappeared.

"Eh?" he was taken aback.  _Wait, did something just happen?_

There was utter silence as everyone gaped, shocked.

Then-- "WOOOAHH!" was like a roar, "YAMAMOTOOO!!!!" Everyone was cheering at what was Yamamoto's very first home run, congratulations and praise passing over everyone's lips as they all eyed him in awe and admiration and envy and-

Yamamoto laughed awkwardly, accepting the praise.

 

-

 

After he washed his hands, Takeshi turned aside to almost-- Almost crash into a tiny human floating at his eye level?

He just stopped. Huh? What even?

The tiny human was about the size of his palm. The chibi smirked, holding up a hand in a casual greeting. "Hey, you're my owner, aren't cha?" he spoke in informal language, greeting Takeshi like an old friend. "Uhh, your textbook said-- Takeshi?" he questioned.

"Owner...?" Takeshi had to question. No one else was in the washroom, and Takeshi was beginning to wonder if this was a toy and someone was pranking him--

The character had greyish-blue hair that stood up messily, mostly held up by a dark blue bandanna. His dressing was really casual-- a blue T-shirt and green pants--

Takeshi poked the character in the cheek.

"Hey, what're you doing!?" he growled in hostility, "That hurts- stop!"

Takeshi stopped. "Are you real?" he questioned. "Oh-" Takeshi figured it out, "Since you're blue, are you what hatched from that egg? Cool! A small person hatched from it!"

The small human rolled his eyes. "Well, since you got that much, that makes it easier for me." he groaned.

Takeshi chuckled.

"Look, I'm your Guardian Character!" the chibi declared, pointing a finger rudely at Takeshi. A wide grin on his face and a hand at his chest, he spoke up, "I'm Hachi!" he spoke in an smug tone, "You better remember that!"

Takeshi laughed, greeting the character back with a smile.

"I'm Takeshi. Nice to meet you too!"

 

-

 

"Hey, Takeshi! Could you pass that eraser?" someone called from the other end of the classroom.

It was free period, and the rowdy boys on the other side of the classroom had been playing a mundane game of flip the eraser when on went flying too far.

"Sure!" Takeshi responded, picking up the eraser on the floor. He turned to the group and--

"Pitch it!" Hachi declared, floating into place beside Takeshi, posing gallantly as he pointed at the gang.

Eh-

The blue bandanna popped into his head again and Takeshi's eyes narrowed in ultimate seriousness. Incredible focus as he pitched the eraser perfectly--

The eraser drove itself a centimeter into the wall before dropping down to the ground. It left a friction burn where it hit the wall, but not much damage otherwise.

The bandanna vanished.

The temperature in the room dropped.

Hachi was guffawing at everyone's gaping faces.

Takeshi chuckled awkwardly, actually feeling awkward about what he did.

"Uh, oops. Sorry."

 

-

 

"Hachi, that was too out of the blue..." Takeshi whined in the corridor, where no one was around. 

"Hm? Yeah, I'm blue, if that's what you mean." Hachi answered obliviously. 

Takeshi facepalmed. Never in his life would he have thought that he of all people would receive these sort of retorts.

"But did you see their faces?? Oh god they were some great comic relief!" he cracked up again, holding his stomach in laughter, "Did you see that guy at the back? His eyes popped outta their sockets! Hahaha!"

Takeshi sighed. "Hachi," he spoke in a slightly serious tone. "Having fun is alright, but let's not do anything that could potentially hurt my classmates, please?"

Hachi's face fell.

He 'hmph'ed and turned away with a pout.

 

-

 

"Hey, Yamamoto! Wanna stop by the arcade with us?" a guy offered, slinging a casual arm around the baseball star's shoulder.

Takeshi was surprised at the sudden offer. Well, he would usually say 'yes', but he was feeling a little tired today with all the trouble Hachi kept doing--

(Seriously, Hachi pitched nearly everything he was told to 'pass', and promptly broke a test tube during Biology and a plate during Home Ec.)

"I'm a li'l tired today, though." Takeshi tried, an exhausted smile on his face as he tried to politely reject. 

However, Takeshi was spoken over.

"You're coming, right, Takeshi?" another person called.

"C'mon, man! Hurry up!" yet another was dashing out the door.

"Wait, I-" Takeshi tried to speak up again, but again, he was interrupted.

"Alright, we're coming!" the guy who had his arm around Takeshi, Daisuke, hollered back. The guy grinned at Takeshi, "C'mon, man, today's the day I'm beating you at the basketball game!"

Hachi had been watching, being abnormally silent this whole time.

"Ah--" now, it was hard to say no. Takeshi gulped. "Actually-"

"Let's leave the chat for later, pack up your stuff!" Daisuke interrupted again.

Hachi gritted his teeth. "Chara change." he declared, snapping his fingers. 

And instantly, a blue bandanna popped up at Takeshi's head. (The bandanna, in fact, is not visible to normal humans.)

Daisuke was confused when the baseball star kept his head down.

Takeshi lifted his head slightly.

Daisuke flinched as he registered the dark, dark glower the male was shooting at him. Takeshi was mustering out a murderous, threatening glare the baseball star had never, ever shown before. Daisuke didn't even know Takeshi could make that face.

"Scuse me, but could you just  **scram**?" Takeshi growled out in a low tone that promised blood and torture if not obeyed, "You're  **irritating**."

And Daisuke obeyed, knowing he had definitely gone overboard this time. Apologizing immediately, he scurried away ahead.

 

-

 

Hachi is a rude, blunt and absolutely selfish guardian character. He wanted things to always go his way, and to be honest he was pretty annoying sometimes. He would whine and struggle if he was reprimanded, and he would pout and sulk for minutes when things didn't go his way.

Takeshi and Hachi were definitely polar opposites.

Still, their differences managed to balance each other out perfectly, and they often help each other out in everything and anything they do. There were zero disagreements in between them, only understandings and explanations, or little correction on behavior.

The both of them were a perfect harmony.

A perfect match.

 


End file.
